


Learn Your Place

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Bitchagawa, Bodily Fluids, Cigarettes, Come Marking, Double Anal Penetration, Frottage, Gang Rape, Groping, Group Sex, Military, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober 2020, Overstimulation, Painplay, Rough Sex, Smoking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Katagawa's soldiers get fed up with his decisions and attitude. They decide to have fun with him.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Soldiers
Series: Noncontober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Learn Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 8: Gang Rape.

Katagawa strolled through the camp. He had arrived in the evening, with the setting sun, intending to wrap this business up quickly. He passed by the men in Maliwan gear. The soldiers who didn’t wear helmets looked quite ragged. He stopped looking. He didn’t care. They carried out orders. That’s what mattered. They had a job. That’s what they were contracted to do.

Katagawa entered the captain’s tent, chin held high. He moved past more soldiers, some like brutes, reaching the captain’s partition. The place smelled like smoke, and he realized why. The captain was puffing on a cigarette. 

“I am displeased with your progress, captain,” Katagawa announced, making sure to sound agitated, crossing his arms. “I expected this district conquered _weeks_ ago.”

“Yeah, well, Atlas is putting up a fight, Katagawa-”

_“_ That’s _Admiral_ , to you. Enough excuses. We want results.” Katagawa snapped his fingers dismissively. “Or we might have to find...a more _suitable replacemen_ t.” Katagawa was confident this would push things along.

“ _Months_ ,” the captain growled, standing and drawing closer. Katagawa was tall, but this man was pretty large. He blew smoke at Katagawa and glared, not showing the submission a subordinate should. Katagawa did not care for this. “We’ve been here for fuckin’ _months_ , dealing with your little problem, _Admiral_.”

“Maliwan takes care of you.” Why were these peons whining?

The captain took another drag off the cigarette. “Hah! I’ve lost good men. Some have deserted, gone rogue. Others dead. People are tired. You’ve cut funds to go on another pleasure cruise about the galaxy while we eat that freeze-dried shit and piss in gutters, and you come in, smelling like roses, to condescend to _us_.”

Katagawa restrained himself. He wished he had his sword. He hadn’t thought about grabbing it, but it would’ve quickly changed this man’s attitude. Still, he didn’t need it. “It’s your _job_ , captain. I’m tired of these excuses.”

A hand gripped Katagawa’s shoulder, harshly.

“Let. Go.” Katagawa hissed in a dangerous tone, meeting the vicious gaze. He grew agitated for real. “Or I’ll have you _dealt_ with.”

“You wanna tell my men, then, Katagawa, where their money is going? What you’re threatening us with?”

“That’s _your_ job, captain. Stop trying to pawn it off on me. I’m already done with this disgusting trash heap. Stop being so dramatic.”

The captain laughed.

“We’re done then, I expect results,” Katagawa said assertively. He didn’t care to argue, not with this lowdown rabble. He turned and walked away, making to head out of the tent. Only, outside, under the lights of the shining city and low sun, he saw a group of soldiers, all with dark, angry eyes. “Out of my way,” Katagawa commanded, moving.

_They_ didn’t move. Katagawa had to stop. They eyed him. “I think it’s time we taught this rich bitch a lesson.”

“Yeah,” someone else purred.

Katagawa balked at the insult, eye twitching. “What did you just-?”

Two surged forward and grabbed his shoulders. They slammed Katagawa down on a nearby table. A gasp left his mouth. “Let go of me, you filthy ingrates!” He snapped. He kicked out, and his legs were seized. The soldiers crowded around, insulting him further. 

“Fuck you, you asshole.”

“My brother’s dead ‘cause of you, bitchagawa!”

Oh, Katagawa would make them pay! Still, under his indignation, his heart thundered… Would these peons dare harm him, truly? His instincts screamed at him to fight. And while he’d been well-trained, he didn’t have a means. No weapons, no gear, severely outnumbered. He’d only came down here in his suit...which was being ripped up in the commotion.

They were going to pay for that suit, too!

“Let go!” Katagawa spat. “I can cut your funding further!”

That was the wrong thing to say. Someone slapped him. It dazed Katagawa. He thought he felt fingers pinch his lips.

Katagawa tried to recover.

There was a pause.

The captain laughed. Katagawa looked up and saw him standing over him. “I swear, you’ll all suffer if you don’t let me go, you peons!”

There was more laughing. The soldiers were leering. Katagawa squirmed, unsuccessfully. “Know what I’m thinking, men!” The captain yelled. “He wants his pleasures so bad, let’s give him some. Seems to have a nice enough ass!”

There was jeering.

They ripped at his clothes. Fabric tears filled Katagawa’s ears. He became indignant. “You worthless...stupid, low-class mongrels!! This is worth more than each of your lives combined!” He struggled against the hold, unable to break it. “Do you know my family? You won’t get away with this!”

The hands gripping him became more brutal, bruising.

“God, he’s annoying.”

“He’ll be less so in a moment.”

“Heh heh.”

“How about it, pretty boy?” Katagawa glanced up at the smug tone. The captain looked very pleased. He flicked a still-warm ash at Katagawa’s exposed stomach. It mostly cooled before landing, but stung. “Show us what’s so worth it about cutting our pay? Don’t we get some of that, for being such loyal soldiers all this time?”

The others made noises of agreement.

“You’re just a disappointment,” Katagawa hissed.

Someone slapped him again. 

“Pipe down, now.”

Katagawa tried to process what was happening.

Katagawa shied uncontrollably when they touched his hips, gripping him unpleasantly hard. Someone smacked his ass, and he winced at the crack. The touches became a lot more invasive, exploring his thighs and crotch. It finally clicked for Katagawa, what was happening. 

These men weren’t allowed to do this to him! Katagawa only banged the richest, most powerful people in the galaxies… 

“Let go of me! I don’t have sex with filthy animals!”

They pushed his legs wide. His thoughts stuttered. The captain slotted between his thighs, taking another puff off his cigarette, blowing smoke. “Fuck you, you inept brutes,” Katagawa spat. “You’ll pay for-” The hard line of his cock pressed against Katagawa’s entrance, and the captain thrusted into him, laughing. 

Katagawa gritted his teeth.

“Oh wow, this fucking stupid hair.”

Another soldier grabbed his face and hair--messing it up! That was worse than the suit!--pulling his head to the side. A thumb slipped into his mouth, followed by fingers hitting his throat. Katagawa gagged.

“That’ll shut him up.” The captain was still moving, and Katagawa’s thoughts were growing unfocused. Everything felt a lot more surreal. Saliva drooled from his mouth.

The hand pulled out.

“Now, you bite this, and we’ll make sure to return the favor, sweetheart.” A rough hand squeezed painfully tight around Katagawa’s cock, as if to emphasize the point.

Katagawa was slow to react to the cock being shoved into his mouth, a firm hand gripping his cheeks to lessen any impact should he choose to bite. Katagawa growled, and the soldier shoved into his throat. He choked again, pain growing. Katagawa forced himself to relax on both ends. He wasn’t going to suffer from these animals.

“He’s much more agreeable like this.”

“Agreed.”

Other soldiers crowded near. There were a lot of dicks, but not just dicks. Katagawa had been in similar positions on his pleasure yacht, but he was still offended these creatures had done this. His pride made him struggle against their hold once more. The captain changed position, driving a better angle. Katagawa groaned. Whether he wanted to like this or not, his cock grew hard.

“He is quite pretty like this, huh.”

The men all laughed some more.

The soldier in his mouth finished without warning, cum spilling down his throat. “Swallow, you goddamned slut.” He held his position in Katagawa’s mouth. He didn’t relent, as their eyes made contact. Katagawa obeyed, brow furrowed in a scowl.

The man pulled out with a hum. Katagawa choked down air, panting.

It was about this point, Katagawa realized they’d successfully and entirely undressed him. He also realized others were grinding against the reachable parts of his body, arms, legs, and...someone straddled his dick, sinking onto it. Cum joined sweat, and Katagawa’s body grew limp, and there was more, but Katagawa wasn’t sure what. He unfocused.

The captain came inside of him and stepped back. The other soldiers instantly jockeyed for the new position, and Katagawa… Katagawa realized two were going in at once. Simultaneously, the captain jammed his lit cigarette stub into Katagawa’s leg.

“Fuck!” He shouted, dropping his head back, body spasming. “Ah, _shit_.” A hand grabbed his neck and squeezed, cutting off his air. He thought he felt a tongue...or maybe something else, move up his hips. The pressure on his dick increased. Someone bit him, maybe. Others groped his skin. Katagawa was shaking. They seemed to crowd even more.

The hands let up, and Katagawa sucked in air. Another soldier pulled Katagawa’s head to the side and pumped into his lolling mouth. Katagawa was heavily distracted by the two who’d double penetrated him, and he had to consciously relax anew, for his own sake. In spite of his disgust for the situation and the inferiors forced upon him, he grew closer to climax.

Katagawa wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. His mouth was being occupied again. Someone ground against his face, coming on his forehead and...hair. Katagawa should’ve been angry. He didn’t have the energy anymore. Tears dripped from his eyes. The soldiers said something, loud and raucous.

The person straddling him moved faster.

He saw flesh, uniforms, and armor. He heard grunts and groans and yells. The air smelled musky and smoky. The taste in his mouth was bitter. The aches contrasted his pleasure. Katagawa’s body tightened. A burst of pleasure raced through his body and he ejaculated.

It went on and on. Katagawa was in and out of his awareness, too overstimulated in agony and gratification.

Katagawa thought it surely must end soon. How many had used him? Dozens? Hundreds? He was aching all over, covered in fluids and slowly-coloring bruises. He peered beyond the group currently using him...but just saw more of the soldiers, a lot of new ones, as well as some that must’ve already had a turn given the state of their clothing and groins.

Katagawa grimaced. _It’s going to be a long night._


End file.
